Souls Intertwined
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Based off of the manga, Heero thought the weird voice used in Ground Zero was just bad acting from Duo, guess what, he's wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Souls Intertwined 

Dear Fans,

Yes, I Funny Bunny am back in action, and with a new schedule that might help get the fan- fictions out to you sooner. I'm aiming for at least once every week to two.... Let's hope it works, okay, in the meantime, here is my next fic, because they took Gundam HG off, and no, it's not too late for that fic..... It's posted at www.mediaminer.org, visit it, they allow a lot more than (No offense, but it is true.) Fanfiction.net does. You can sign up, they send you your first password by e- mail, and then you can change it. They also let you post fan art for free, and such. I would check it out, for this fic, all standards apply, I do not own Gundam Wing, and never shall.

Yours Truly,

FB

****

Chapter 1:What's Up With the Bad Acting?

_"Hee... Ro... Why......Do... You...Fight?", _Duo had said that one time, in the abandoned colony.

That memory, that voice, was so eerie, so different.... That it wasn't surprising it was still inside Heero's head years from that time. Three to be precise.... Heero shut his eyes, trying to precisely remember what Duo had said....

...

__

"Why.... Fight?...", Duo stated, "Why do you fight?!",

"...Because I'm a warrior.", he answered.

"Then... What is a warrior?", Duo asked, "Why?!",

"I don't know any other way to live!", he had yelled.

"That may be true until now... It **USED **to be you had no choice, you couldn't even choose to die!", Duo shot back, in that voice, "But the war is **OVER! **Everything you do now is your own choice! Your life is yours! But you still can't abandon your gundam!", 

Heero remained silent, listening to Duo carefully.... "Do you enjoy risking your life, riding the knife-edge of death?", Duo glared at Heero with serious eyes, "You **ENJOY** death don't you?", these words were spat like venom.

...

The rest, it seemed was blurry, and confusing, Heero let his eyes open again. He let out a sigh. He had convinced himself it was just bad acting, but each time it was brought up.... Heero could note a little glint of not knowing what Heero was talking about in those two, clear orbs that Duo had for eyes. "Maybe, it's just my imagination...", Heero stated, to himself.

But it couldn't be, Heero had received a message from him a couple weeks ago, a serious message.... 

...

_'Hi, this is the Yuy residence, if your Duo, quit calling fifty times to say underwear, if your anyone else, leave a message, and I'll get back to you...', the machine drawled, a slight click then.... "Heero, I.... I need someplace to stay a while... So I'll be over sometime this week....", Duo stated, in that strange voice, "Everything will be explai-.....", a moments pause, some struggling in the background, "I'll be over, just don't wo-", the message went dead then._

Heero remembered wondering if it was one of Duo's pranks, but it seemed serious enough.... 

...

That had been two weeks ago.... Heero'd gone to Duo's to find the police had a mile radius blocked off, stating that a kidnapping had happened a few days earlier at that apartment complex. After being decked out in all this junk to not contaminate the scene, and under close watch, Heero had been allowed into Duo's apartment. It had been torn to bits... Heero had went to the phone, which was hanging by it's cord, the cable looked snapped. 

'But there's nothing I can do.', Heero thought.

A knock at the door startled him momentarily, causing Heero to jump a bit. "Hey, Heero, lemme in, please?...", he heard Duo state.

Heero opened the door, shocked Duo was standing there. "Well? You gonna make me stand out here all day, invite me in!", Duo whined.

"Come in.", Heero stated, gesturing for Duo to do so, "What was with that call a couple weeks ago?...", 

"What call?", Duo stated, puzzled, "I haven't called you since you had just bought the answering machine, and left a hundred underwear, messages.",

"No, there was one that you left about you coming over because you needed a place to stay....", Heero raised an eyebrow.

"No, I-", Duo's expression fell blank, "I... Feel... Faint... Heero, do me a favor... An-", Duo tilted and fell to the floor, but at the last second, his eyes snapped wide open, and.... 

Floated back into a standing position. Heero noticed Duo's eyes, how they seemed to look at him. "It's time I explained myself....", he stated, "You don't have to believe me, just, listen....",

"Duo what are you planning?", Heero asked.

"I'm not Duo.", he stated back, "Let me explain, then you'll understand.", a pause, "I am Shinigami, and there are a few more things you must know.", he took a deep breath then, "Dark is not evil, no, only evil is evil. I am dark, but not evil. However evil does exist, and it did attack me. I was running from evil when I met Duo.",

...

_They were still after him, still trying to kill him. Shinigami flew into the village, all still with slumber, he had to hide. His hand clutched his side, the sticky sweet smell of his own blood rose to his nose. He was hurt, and badly. 'They'll catch me soon, if I don't hide.', he thought._

He turned back, the winged creatures still followed him. They were once his darkling angels, but now, had turned to evil. He walked for miles.... Until he saw a small boy with long hair crying quietly. "Do you believe in the God of Death?", Shinigami wondered.

The child heard him, and nodded. Shinigami decided that this was his sanctuary for now.... This small boy.

...

"So I hid myself in his body, I merged with him to hide.", he stated, "However, my powers have led them to Duo, and they are also wearing down the body, like an engine, it cannot run on high forever."

"How do I know if this is true?", Heero asked.

"I knew this would come up...", Shinigami stated, holding out his hand, palm up.

Shadows seemed to come to his hand, and as they did they formed a shape, as soon as that was done, the shape was made to be real. Shinigami turned it vertically, and tapped it once on the floor, causing a blade to come up out of the rod. He quickly placed the blade by Heero's neck. "Believe me now, Yuy?", he stated, low, and deadly.

"Yes.", Heero said.

"Good, then...", his breathing came out in gasps, as though he'd run a great distance, the rod faded away, and Shinigami was leaning against the couch, "I knew I shouldn't of done that.... It was too much for now...",

"How much has the body been worn down?", Heero asked.

"Enough to where Duo's going to need a good friend to give him support...", Shinigami stated, "Because it's enough to put him into the hospital."

"...", Heero watched Shinigami lay down on the couch,

"When I wake again, it'll be Duo, but later I will explain what I plan on doing, okay?", Shinigami stated.

"I think so.", Heero stated.

With that, he fell asleep, and slept for a long while, when he woke, it was obviously Duo. "Eh, sorry bout that Heero, I didn't mean to pass out on you or nothing, but...", Duo stopped at Heero's arm waving.

"It's fine, just go get some supper, it's in the kitchen.", Heero stated.

"Oi, Heero, you're the best!", Duo ran into the kitchen to stuff his face.

...

It wasn't until late that night that Shinigami showed himself again, he came out of the bedroom, with two bags, both were light, one held Heero's clothing, and provisions, and the other Duo's. "We leave now.", he stated, tossing Heero his pack, "They'll find me in no time, mainly because of the scythe earlier."

Heero look at him, "And how are we getting to that island? I thought it was invisible.", 

"Only to normal humans, but to me, it's as broad as daylight.", Shinigami stated.

"We taking a boat?", Heero asked.

"Nope, better, but, I can't tell you till we reach the docks, or else they might find out.", Shinigami grunted with satisfaction of the bag's weight on his back. 

Heero quickly placed the next month's rent under the door, before following Shinigami down the stairs. Just as they reached the docks, Shinigami turned to Heero, "Now, I know all of this so far has seemed strange to you so far, but I have one request, don't think. Keep your mind clear, or blocked, but clear is better. They'll find out who owned that apartment, then they'll try to trace your thoughts, got it?", 

"Got it.", Heero stated, "But how are we going to get to that island."

"We fly.", Shinigami stated, with a smirk.

Shadows crept forth from his back, and formed themselves into dragon like wings. "It's the one way we can travel, undetected a long distance in a short amount of time, without wearing the body down too much.", Shinigami explained.

Heero felt he had a lot to learn....

****

End Chapter: Tell me what you think! R&R, and if you didn't like, don't flame (And I mean ones that are down right mean, suggestions are okay.)

__


	2. Chapter 2

Souls Intertwined

****

Chapter 2: The Darkling Angels

Shinigami, had scooped Heero up and flown for quiet a ways, they were far enough away from land that there was no land to be seen, Heero hadn't seen a single living soul, except fish for the past day or two. The other's forehead was damp, as though he had been struggling for the last ten minutes. Heero searched the other's face, it vaguely reminded him of... Well himself. A determined frown was set on his face, and he looked as though he was dead set on something. Heero hadn't heard from Duo in at least since they left land, and this 'Shinigami' was starting to unnerve him greatly. It was at some point before he started to land on nothing. "We're there already?", Heero asked.

"No... But- I n-need to rest for a while.", he stated, "There are several invisible islands you humans don't know of, this one has the last of my noble angels.", 

"You're going to let Duo out aren't you?", Heero asked.

"Yes, but I must first give you instructions, here.", he handed Heero a blood red pendant, "Go to the south, you'll find some people with black wings, those are my last good Darkling Angels, show them this, explain everything to them. After that is done, they will care for you, and Duo, and let you stay the night. Then, we proceed in the morning.", Shinigami stated.

Heero waited until Duo woke up, before saying anything.. "How are you feeling?", Heero stated.

"Like shit.", Duo said, "Like I was dragged by a truck for a long while.",

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but we have to head south.", Heero stated, "Don't even dare asking why I know, I just do, okay?", Heero stated.

"Whatever you say, just as long as I can walk.", Duo stated, standing up.

"Good, let's get going then.", Heero stated, and they set out.

...

It wasn't long before what Shinigami had said came true. Heero secretly described all that had happened, showing the gem, and one of the guards looked back at Duo, now knowing that their creator lay inside his very body. "It is no problem to let you stay, and rest.", he stated, "I am Adismer.", 

He shook hands. "Come on Duo, I've found a place to stay for tonight.", Heero stated.

Duo eagerly, but still a little cautiously walked up beside Heero. And they were led into a very large city. It was beautifully made, and seemed to glow with a dull light. The people stared at them, as they were led to a large, marble building in the center of the city. It was a large spire that seemed to stretch forever upward. As they entered it, the two couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it inside. They were quickly led to a vast chamber by another, slightly smaller Dark Angel, Juni. "This will be your sleeping chambers, the bath is just through that door, and I will come back to get you when dinner is ready.", Juni stated before heading out through the doors.

Heero, and Duo both decided it best to bathe first since they both looked dirtier than mud itself. They both stepped into the bath and found it like the Japanese ones. It was large, and warm, both had towels wrapped around themselves before they got in. The water felt good on their backs as it eased their muscles, soothing out the tenseness that they had. After they had finished bathing, both found their cloths clean, and waiting on their beds, and got dressed. Soon, they were called to a lavish dinner. With meats, and cakes, and foods of all sorts. They were joined by several of the Darkling Angels. They talked, and ate, and were even served some fruit wine. Then, they headed to their chambers to sleep. After a long nights rest, Shinigami thanked them personally, before he formed his wings again, and took Heero in his arms, and flew off. So, not all Darkling Angels had turned to evil, and this proved it to Heero.

****

End Chapter: R&R please, lots more to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Souls Intertwined

****

Chapter 3: Found, and the Invisible Island.

It was mid- morning when they saw a couple black winged beings heading straight towards them. They were Darkling Angels, but, they were the kind infected with the seed of evil. Heero glanced at them over Shinigami's shoulder. "They're gaining on us.", Heero stated.

"I know, but I can't attack, or I'll risk Duo's life by using my strength, the best I can do is run right now, and hope to make it before they get to us.", Shinigami's answer was stated.

"Well then, time for my solution.", Heero stated.

"And that would be?", Shinigami raised an eyebrow.

"Get as close to the water as possible.", Heero stated, "Then, when I say, you take a deep breath, and we go under.", 

"That'd throw them off for sure, especially since evil cannot enter the purity of water.", Shinigami added, "You've been reading my book, haven't you?", 

"What else am I supposed to do?", Heero stated, plainly.

"One...", Heero lit the match, "Two.", Heero lit the smoke bomb, "Three...", Heero tossed it into the air, "NOW!", 

They took a breath and went into the ocean. Shinigami stroked hard with his wings, trying to get as far as he could before having to surface. He knew for a fact that they were close enough to the island so if they had to swim, they could, but still, it'd be easier to try to use the wings to get as far as they could underwater. With each stroke they got closer, and closer... And Shinigami felt the body grow weaker, and weaker under the strain of the magic. He slowly began to lose focus, so he started to swim for the top, as well as Heero, both surfaced, just as Shinigami passed out, the body overly strained from too much strain.

...

The waves of the ocean were huge, and over whelmed Heero completely, before he knew it he was under, and back above. Before another wave could tear the two apart, Heero tied Duo's waist to his own with Duo's belt. Soon both were dragged for an uncounted amount of time, before Heero felt his feet drag on soft sand on the bottom of the ocean. By following the feeling of sand, and dragging Duo's body along with him, they soon made it to an odd island. After finding a cave to hide them both in, Heero tried waking Duo's still form. Heero decided to try CPR, since waking Duo wasn't enough. While Heero was preforming the breathing half, Duo coughed, and sputtered before his eyes rolled open. "Heero...",his voice seemed hoarse, and barely a whisper, "What's happening, what's going on?", 

"Duo, I, you got into a bad accident, and I had to preform CPR in order to get you to come to, that's all.", Heero stated, not noting the tinge of red to his cheeks.

"Oh.", Duo stated, "That'd explain the numbness in my legs.", 

"Yes, it would, lack of blood.", Heero nodded.

"Where are we anyway?", Duo asked.

"Some island.", Heero calmly said, "There's no need to worry we're safe here for a while.", 

"How'd we?...", Duo's eyes became glossy for a couple seconds then they came back, "Heero what's happening to me? I feel so weak lately, like the energy is just being drained from my body.....", tears welled up into his eyes.

"...", Heero sat, unable to respond, "Duo... That's why we're here, to find a way to help you.", 

"That's what's....", Duo let out a quick intake of breath, "Bothering me...", 

They ended up staying in that dank cave over night, Heero gave up the remaining of his rations so Duo could gain some strength from a decent meal. He had grown so pale, and thin from Shinigami being in control, that he already looked half dead, and it scared Heero to see him like this. Duo could barely eat his food on his own, Heero had to feed it to him in little bits, and pieces it had gotten that bad. Duo couldn't sit up without getting dizzy, and having to lay back down. Heero felt some inner battle of feelings seeing Duo struggling like this. Heero gave Duo both blankets, and had him use his pack as a pillow, and Heero, having been trained to sleep in harsh weather, went to sleep without complications.

...

In the morning Heero was shaken awake by Shinigami, who made hushed talk. "We just have to make it to the temple, and then it'll be over.", he stated.

"I want to know some things before it is.", Heero stated, "Why ask me to help? Why not one of the other pilots?", 

"Because of Duo.", Shinigami began, "After this is over, he'll have some struggles to overcome... He loves you Heero, deeply. You have the strength to help carry some of the burden he'll be facing after we seperate. The lack of me being there will be felt by him.", 

"...", Heero then asked, "Are you going to tell him about it when it is all over?", 

"Yes, I must, he provided me with protection for years, I owe at least that to Duo.", Shinigami sighed, "Anything more you must know of?", 

"No, that is all the information that I desired to know at this point.", Heero stated.

"Good, so are we ready to fight the ending battle of this whole thing?", Shinigami questioned.

"Roger.", Heero stated in a mono-toned voice.

Though, deep inside, he hoped Duo would survive the last encounter with the evil beings trying to kill Shinigami within his body...

****

End Chapter: Okay! Next Chapter, the Final Battle, I'm still not sure if it'll be the last one or not, please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Souls Intertwined

****

Chapter 4: The Battle

Shinigami took off in a gust of wind, and wings... Not before long, they found that they were being followed by their enemy, only this time, Shinigami had no choice but to face them..... Quickly setting Heero on the ground, and telling him to run for the temple, Shinigami took scythe in hand, and was ready to fight...

Heero couldn't help but stand, frozen, and watch, but it wasn't long before he was spotted, and attacked himself by some of the enemy. Putting his skills to good use, Heero aimed his attacks to the wings, hoping to ground as many as possible, helping Shinigami by decreasing the amounts of air attacks. He snapped one wing's bone with the hilt of his gun. With another, he shot it, only to find the bullet was stopped, mid- air, and then it dropped useless to the ground. Okay, conventional didn't work, maybe laser would. Heero quickly produced a laser gun... Which shot the other in the right wing - tip. But, not long after, all looked up, and so did Heero, to find Shinigami flying, full speed for the temple. Heero ran, and made it just as Shinigami fell to the ground. "Bea lay, sificius, suverumm, delaudata, scidiarum!", he stated. (Translation: Bay- lay, Jiffy, with an s in place of the j, so very without the y, room, d allow, without the a, or w, dater, sky, dare room.) 

The doors opened on command, and both ran inside, just as the doors shut behind Heero's back. "Okay, that buys me some time....", Shinigami stated.

"Time for what?", Heero stated.

"To preform the chants needed to separate myself from Duo.", Shinigami answered.

"Oh...", came the reply.

So, Shinigami set to work, he chanted in mono- tone, lighting a flame in the center of a circle that Heero only now noticed. He threw something in, and it turned black as night... Heero watched, awed as the separation started to take place. A figure with long black hair, and yellowish, cat- like eyes seemed to emerge from Duo's back as Shinigami chanted, soon one voice became two, one Duo's, the other, Shinigami's, the first figure was nearly completely separated before there was a loud crack of something against the stone door, but the chanting continued.... Heero felt his stomach in his throat as the chanting was completed, and Shinigami was completely separated from Duo's body.... He stood looking at the door with his yellow- cat eyes, his dread- locked hair shifted as though by some invisible wind... He placed one hand against the door, and in a brilliant flash of what seemed to be like lighting, he made it shatter, and all the evil Darkling Angels fell victims to sudden bursts of flames that licked at them, till they died, horrible, and a mutilating death. "In all this excitement, do not forget about the safety of your friend, Heero Yuy.", Shinigami spoke.

Heero let out a quick gasp, before running back into the temple to find Duo laying on the stone floor.... His braid a mess, and his cloths wrinkled, and torn.... His face caked with ashes..... He looked white as the dead, and frail as frost on a spider's web.... Heero looked up at Shinigami's form standing over them both. "He's still a live.", Shinigami whispered to Heero.

"Is he going to be fine?", Heero asked.

"Yes, he will, he now knows all of what has happened....", Shinigami stated, "However, it is not my time to part, I still owe the both of you for your help, him above all....", 

Heero gently laid his jacket over Duo's still form, and waited for day, when Shinigami would return with their rewards....

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, the last one, will be the Rewards, then we are done... If you enjoyed my idea on this one, you should check out some of my other GW fics too, The Life of Heero Yuy: As Told By Fellow Pilots, New Beginnings, Duo's Hidden Past, The Past of Trowa Barton, my Gundam Wing Crossovers, Oh, Dark Night, and, Red Rose.... Or, my Yu- Gi- Oh!, or Yu- Yu- Hakusho fics, I also have one Artemis Fowl fic as well....


	5. Chapter 5

Souls Intertwined

****

Rewards, and Struggles

Shinigami returned a little while later, he carried a bundle wrapped in blankets... "This, I am giving to you two.", Shinigami handed the wrapped bundle to Heero.

Heero unwrapped the moving blankets, to find a small, infant staring up at him, "AAaaaaaafffffffffffooo!", it babbled at him, eyes brightly attentive.

"But this is... One of your....", Heero gasped.

"Yes, he's one of my angels, only, odd thing was, this one turned up with no wings, so, I've been afraid he wouldn't be accepted as one of them entirely... I do realize it's a large task to care for a child, and realize I am not forcing him upon you.", Shinigami explained.

Heero glanced at Duo, who, looked so pale, and fragile, but not as much has he had a little bit ago. "I do realize that, but maybe... That's what he needs to not give up...", Heero sighed.

Shinigami nodded, "The child has been given blessings, one of beauty, another of compassion for others, even those unlike himself, and the third is happiness.", 

"So, this is where we part ways?", Heero asked, feeling a little nudge of sadness.

"Yes, until your deathbed, but I shall return you to where you should be...", with that Shinigami raised his hands, and a blinding light enveloped Heero......

...

"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Yuy....", the nurse shook him awake, "You can go in and see him now.", 

Heero looked around him, then, realized that he was in a hospital, and decided to ask a logical question, "Which room was it again?", 

"Nine sixty....", came the reply.

Heero didn't have to think twice over the matter, gathering up the child whom he's seen was in a carrier next to himself, Heero hurried to that room. When he arrived there, he debated on entering, afraid of what he might see behind the door, he flinched from the door handle, as though it could reach out and bite his hand, before finally opening the door, and entering quietly.

There Duo lay amid the pure white sheets, he lay, thinner than he'd been before, and a worn look about his body. Heero didn't even realize Duo was awake, until his eyes fluttered open, and a weak smile crept onto his pale lips. "Hi, Heero...", he said, a meek whisper compared to his usually loud self.

"Duo, are you... Going to be okay?", Heero quickly wished to swallow his own words, but it was too late.

"I... I don't know...", a frown, and a cough, or was it a sob, that escaped from Duo's form, "I feel, so... Empty... He's been a part of me too long....",

"...", there really wasn't anything Heero could say to that.

"This morning, when I got up... I thought it was a dream, I could barely move at all, let alone by myself.... I- I just... The doctors say I'm lucky to be a live, but.... Heero, am I really lucky, if I can't move? Am I lucky if I'm stuck like... Like this?", Duo's words stung Heero deeply, and the pain shown greatly in Duo's eyes wanted to swallow him whole...

"You... You are... I am.... Duo.... Did any memory of.... Of what Shinigami say to me.... Did it.... Return to you?...", Heero struggled with his words.

"He... Told you how I felt... About... You, right?", Duo managed to say.

"Yes, he did... After he said that, I think the full realization as to why I'd agreed to any of that was because... Of you... Duo. I- I just took longer to understand my true feelings...", Heero admitted.

"I'm glad, if not for you, I would have had to shoot myself to end this...", he looked grimly up at Heero.

"Duo, I don't think you would have lived as long as you have so far.", Heero stated, glumly.

"... What of Sheen?", Duo asked, "That's what we're naming him, and you can't tell me otherwise.", 

"He's asle-", a coo interrupted Heero's sentence.

"Not.. Anymore.", Duo pointed out, "I... Want to hold him... Even if, just for a little because I still tire easily.", 

Heero took the small boy from his basket, and helped Duo slowly position himself to be able to hold the baby in his arms. "Oh, gods, he's heavy...", Duo remarked, just cradling the child in his lap, instead of holding him to his chest. Soon, however, Duo looked at Heero, "Take him, I'm tiring myself too much...", a sigh then, "Heero... I... Love you.", Duo whispered, before his eyelids started to drupe, and his breathing slowed into the regular breathing of sleep.

Heero smiled down at Duo, and then held Sheen up high facing him, "We wore him out again, I see.", 

Sheen just burbled at Heero, before wimpering, and progressing into his usual, 'I made a mess.', giggles. Heero just rolled his eyes, "I really wish that Duo was able to help take care of you, you're a little demon of a child."

...

After just about a year in the hospital, Duo was able to leave, and go live in the house Heero'd managed to buy with the scraps of money saved up. Unluckily, Duo had heard of how Sheen was now into the walking, and grabbing everything within reach stage. Heero talked about how Quatre, and Trowa had been helping with the kid, and how he, and Wufei had started a martial arts school to earn some money for the hospital bills. And how Sheen had grown since he'd last seen Sheen. "When we get home, I want you to eat some dinner too, that hospital's only filled your body with crap.", Heero frowned.

Not long after, Duo was almost back to himself, well, as well as he could without Shinigami being part of himself. It was three years later when Heero asked the big question, and eight months later, that the two married. They both lived happy, and full lives.

****

End Story


End file.
